Obesity is a huge and increasing medical problem, with inadequate therapeutic options. One approach to the treatment of obesity is long-term pharmacotherapy. Drugs approved in the United States include orlistat, lorcaserin, phentermine/topiramate, buproprion/naltrexone, and liraglutide (high dose). The limited efficacy of single agents has led to the idea that additional agents and combination therapy are required. Progress in FY2019 includes the following: We are continuing our work on understanding thermal biology of mice and the similarities and differences to humans. We are also continuing to understand the various types of hypothermia that a mouse can achieve.